Drabbles dorados
by xxayamexx1
Summary: serie de drabbles tristes sobre los caballeros dorados. Uno por cada caballero. Porque serían los seres humanos más fuertes del planeta, pero seguían siendo eso, humanos, y como tal, también tenían sentimientos. Sad drabbles.
1. Mu de Aries

**Esto es una serie de drabbles de cada uno de los caballeros dorados, incluyendo a Kanon y a Shion. Lo haré por orden de signos y el patriarca el último.**

**La mayoría, por no decir todos, trataran de su vida en el santuario; algún momento significativo. Quiero sacar el lado más humano de los caballeros dorados. **

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece**

* * *

**Caballero: **Mu de Aries

**Título: **Pérdida

**Resumen: **No sabías que hacer cuando te diste cuenta que aquel que se sentaba en el trono del patriarca no era tu maestro. No sabías como actuar, si debías fingir o escapar. Eras tan solo un niño pequeño que necesitaba de los brazos de su maestro. Perdiste lo que más querías con tan solo siete años y nadie lo supo hasta ahora.

* * *

Sentiste que algo estaba mal dentro del santuario, algo en tu pequeña mente de siete años no cuadraba desde que Aioros murió por traidor. Sentías que había algo muy extraño y decidiste hablar con tu maestro. Cual fue tu sorpresa cuando, al estar cara a cara con él, te diste cuenta que ni era Shion. Aquel ser con las túnicas de tu maestro no era él.

No sabías que hacer cuando te diste cuenta que aquel con las ropas de tu maestro y sentado en aquel trono no era otro que uno de los más fuertes entre los caballeros dorados. No sabías como actuar ahora que sabías la verdad. Podías fingir pues, él, no sabía que te habías dado cuenta de la verdad; también podrías escapar, la armadura ya era tuya después de todo. Debías encontrar una solución rápido, pero no podías elegir.

Saliste de allí sin decir lo que en verdad querías y poniendo una escusa y fuiste al templo de aries, donde reposaba la armadura. Lloraste durante toda la noche, eras tan solo un niño pequeño que necesitaba de los brazos de su querido, y ahora muerto, maestro. ¡Lo peor de todo es que nadie se daba cuenda del engaño!

Decidiste poner la escusa de reparar armaduras y, con la tuya, huiste del santuario. Escapaste de todos tus problemas con miedo. ¿Qué podía hacer un niño de tan solo siete años? ¡Nada!.

Cual solitario caballero, has permanecido hasta el día de hoy fuera del santuario, velando que alguien se de cuenta del engaño y acabe con la maldad dentro. Le das las gracias a aquellos caballeros de bronce que terminaron con el mal de raíz, pero el echo de vivir trece años en soledad con la compañía tardía de un niño al que adorabas y entrenabas, habían echo estragos en ti.

Solitario, callado, sabio. Te culpas por no haber echo nada cuando pudiste, cuando aun estabas a tiempo pero ¿Qué podías hacer? Solo eras un niño que perdió a su maestro con tan solo siete años de edad y que hasta ahora nadie lo supo.


	2. Aldebaran de Tauro

**Nombre**: Aldebaran de Tauro

**Título**: Inocente

**Resumen**: Te sentías mal por no haberte dado cuenta antes del engaño, te arrepentías de no darte cuenta de como tu mejor amigo sufría en silencio la muerte de su maestro. No entendías como habíais podido ser tan inocentes.

* * *

Ahora que todo había pasado y la batalla había terminado y rebelado toda la verdad, no podías evitar sentirte mal. Unos caballeros de bronce habían visto lo que los caballeros dorados no y lo habían solucionado con gran dignidad. Los cinco tenían mucho futuro, lo sabías. Estabas orgulloso de que hubieran caballeros así, pero, al contrario, estabas muy cabreado con los demás caballeros de oro y contigo mismo.

Te sentías mal por no haberte dado cuenta de un engaño que duro, nada más y nada menos, que trece años y te arrepentías de no darte cuenta del sufrimiento de tu mejor amigo ante la muerte de su maestro. Nadie lo ha sabido hasta ahora y, para el disgusto de él, las miradas de lástima le invaden.

No entendías como no te habías dado cuenta que la soledad autoimpuesta tenía un motivo más allá de lo que creías, pero, para tu suerte, Mu jamás te culpó por la ignorancia. Por otra parte, está lo de Saga. De pequeño lo admirabas y soñabas ser como él, un digno caballero dorado que la gente respetara. Nunca podrás entender, aunque quieras hacerlo, como alguien tan poderoso fue dominado por un dios maligno.

Has estado, sin quererlo, en dos bandas. Sentías pena por Mu por su soledad y seguías fielmente al falso patriarca. Has vivido un cambio de era, porque ahora sí, el santuario es un lugar benévolo. No culpas a Saga de lo que ha echo, pero estás decepcionado; No culpas a Mu por no haber echo nada cuando pudo, nadie lo habría creído.

Sinceramente, ahora era el momento de cambiar y hacer lo que de verdad hay que hacer. Todos los caballeros sobrevivientes opinan lo mismo y vais a cambiar por el bien de Athena; pero hay algo que jamás podrá cambiarse y es lo inocentes que llegasteis a ser, lo inocente que tú fuiste.


	3. Saga de Géminis

**Personaje**: Saga de Géminis

**Título**: Doble

**Resumen**: Arrepentido, cabreado y triste; esas eran las únicas palabras que podían definirte ahora. Tantos años de dolor provocados por ti, tanto sufrimiento por ambición. Creías ser perfecto, caballero modelo. Todo eso se echó abajo el día en que caíste a manos del mal y, sabías perfectamente que solo había una solución para este problema.

* * *

Sabías que todo esto estaba llegando a su fin, que la verdadera Athena sería la que ganara pues, como siempre se dice, tarde o temprano el bien gana al mal. Debías aguantar, terminar con todo esto de una vez. No querías más muertes innecesarias. Eso deseabas, pero no podías. Hacías lo posible para mantener tu consciencia y ganar a la de Ares, pero no conseguías buenos resultados.

Arrepentido por todo lo que ha pasado, cabreado contigo mismo por permitirlo, triste por las muertes causadas. Eso podía definirte ahora mismo. Recordabas con muchos detalles el día en que condenaste a tu hermano gemelo a la muerte. ¡A tu propio hermano! Aun no podías perdonarte eso, no podías. Lloraste como un niño pequeño, gritaste hasta no poder más y, fue ahí, cuando el dolor carcomía tu alma, que dejaste que ese maldito dios te dominara.

Tantos años de sufrimiento provocados por ti, muertes de inocentes que descubrieron la verdad y muchas cosas más sucedieron en estos trece últimos años y todo por una estúpida ambición que te cegó y te llenó de ira, una ira que llamó la atención del dios de la guerra.

Creías ser perfecto, un caballero que sería el modelo a seguir, y lo eras, de muchos otros. No te diste cuenta de la soledad que pasaba tu gemelo al no poder mostrarse. Egoísta, fuiste egoísta.

Ahora, en un corto momento de cordura, enfrente del caballero Pegaso, te das cuenta de la una posibilidad que hay para acabar esto. Método cobarde se le puede llamar, pero en estos momentos era lo único que podías hacer por todos. Y fue así, cuando Athena, la diosa que tanto amabas y a la que traicionaste, estaba enfrente tuyo, te suicidaste.

* * *

**En el manga, Saga se suicida, en el anime no. Ade****más, lo de Ares creo que no es canon, pero siempre me ha gustado esa teoría sobre la locura y doble personalidad de Saga.**


	4. kanon de Géminis

**Caballero**: Kanon de Géminis

**Título**: Mar

**Resumen**: Gran parte de tu vida te la has pasado viviendo entre las sombras, sintiéndote una marioneta de tu hermano y de Athena. Odiabas el destino que se te había impuesto; toda tu vida odiando, queriendo acabar con el mundo, pero hubo una época en la que ciertos muchachos ablandaron tu corazón.

* * *

Odiabas como había sido tu vida por culpa de nacer segundo, por nacer bajo una mala estrella. La ley de Géminis dictaba que, como gemelo menor, debías estar en las sombras, nadie más que tu maestro, tu gemelo y el patriarca podían saber de ti. De pequeño entendías, hacías caso, de adolescente comenzaste a odiar a los de tu alrededor. Llegaste a sentirte una marioneta de tu hermano y de la misma diosa Athena.

Quisiste mucho a tu hermano, Saga lo era todo para ti y tu para él. Teníais un vínculo muy fuerte que por culpa de tu odio y de la ambición de Saga se llegó a estropear. No podías evitar añorar cuando, de pequeños, ambos corríais por los bosques del santuario donde normalmente no había nadie. Era el único momento en el que te sentías libre.

De adolescente las cosas comenzaron a cambiar drásticamente. Tu odio cada vez era mayor y, en un momento dado, te diste cuenta que Saga no era tan perfecto como aparentaba.. Quisiste eliminar a Athena y se lo dijiste, pero él, como si fueras un simple caballero sin relación alguna con él, te encerró para que murieras. Jamás podrás perdonarle algo así.

Planeaste, con éxito durante trece años, manipular al dios de los mares Poseidón. Fue durante esa época en la que, unos simples niños que en el futuro serían compañeros tuyos en la orden del dios de los mares, te ablandaron el corazón. Durante mucho tiempo llegaste a olvidar el odio de tu corazón.

Cuando sentiste la muerte de Saga, algo dentro de ti estalló. Reíste y reíste sin parar mientras llorabas. Era una locura. Dolor y alegría. Recordaste el motivo de estar allí y, gracias a eso, miles de personas murieron.

Estás a punto de morir. Lo sabes. Ahora le debes tu vida a Athena después de que esta limpiara toda la maldad dentro tuyo. Morirás por ella y solo por ella y, sobretodo, porque quieres demostrar a todo el mundo que tú, la sombra de Géminis, el gemelo malvado, se arrepiente de todos sus pecados y morirá para limpiar su nombre.


	5. Deathmask de Cáncer

**Caballero**: Deathmask de Cáncer

**Título**: Maldad

**Resumen**: Durante años habías seguido tus propios ideales, la ley del más fuerte era uno de ellos. Supiste rápido de la identidad del falso patriarca, lo seguiste por creer que era el más fuerte aun si eso era traicionar a la diosa que juraste proteger. Viviste así, aunque sabías que no debías.

* * *

Cuando llegaste al santuario, eras tan solo un niño italiano de cuatro años que había perdido toda su familia por culpa de un asesino. Destino de Cáncer, dicen algunos; pero eso es lo que menos te importa. Tu maestro nunca fue alguien de adorar, te maltrató y, cuando tuviste poder, lo mataste. Realmente odiabas a ese maestro, pero le agradecías que te enseñara poder, la ley del más fuerte.

Durante años habías seguido tus propios ideales, todos enseñados por tu odiado y difunto maestro. Mataste a quien se te antojara, a quien te dirigiera una sola palabra de manera que no te gustara. Coleccionaste sus rostros en el templo de Cáncer por puro placer, eran tus amados trofeos de guerra. Marcas que mostraban lo poderoso que eras.

Supiste rápido de la identidad de aquel falso patriarca, pero nunca te importó. Te daba igual que el anterior muriera y fuera ocupado por Saga porque eso significaba que el anterior era débil y Saga era fuerte. Lo seguiste, te convertirte en una de sus marionetas de guerra para derramas sangre. Mataste a niños y personas que descubrieron el rostro de Saga. Sabías que eras solo su marioneta, pero tu disfrutabas, o eso creías.

Eras consciente de que estabas traicionando a la diosa que en teoría juraste proteger. Igual, si no estaba aquí, significaba que era débil también. Saga era la imagen ideal para ti y por eso te volviste ciego ante las situaciones y el estado macabro del santuario.

Luchaste por lo que creías, por tus ideales marcados por el odio. Y, ahora, cuando tu armadura dorada te ha abandonado y sabes que te queda poco de vida, piensas que quizás los ideales que marcó tu maestro eran los incorrectos y fue por eso que terminó así, muerto por su alumno.

Quizás no fuiste el caballero más ejemplar, quizás fuiste el caballero más temible y odiado, quizás siempre fuiste malvado y mentiroso pero lo importante era que en el último momento supiste que estabas equivocado y, aunque ya era tarde, deseabas haber podido hacer algo.


	6. Aioria de Leo

**Caballero**: Aioria de Leo

**Título**: Hermano

**Resumen**: Toda tu vida, desde que él murió, todos los días, han sido un auténtico infierno. Amigos con los que antes disfrutabas pelear no te hablaban, guardias que no te conocían de nada te golpeaban y, para colmo, todos te juzgaban. Odiabas a tu hermano por ser un traidor, pero ahora que sabes la verdad, solo te odias a ti mismo.

* * *

Desde que él murió todos tus día han sido un auténtico infierno. No entendías como era posible que alguien tan noble como tu hermano pudiera haber intentado asesinar al patriarca y a la diosa que una vez juró proteger. No entendías que demonios había impulsado a tu hermano a cometer una locura cuando el puesto de patriarca era oficialmente suyo dentro de muy poco.

De pequeño, admirabas con locura a tu hermano y, en aquel entonces, pondrías la mano en el fuego por él, pero ahora, nada. Por culpa suya, amigos con los que antes disfrutabas pelear y hacer travesuras no te hablaban, guardias que jamás habías visto te golpeaban todos los días, -hasta que fuiste lo suficientemente poderoso para matarlos tu a ellos- y, para colmo, todo el mundo te juzga por tener la sangre de un traidor.

Sí, por ser familia de Aioros todo el mundo pensaba que algún día tu también serías un traidor. Todos, incluyendo al patriarca, pensaban eso. Porque sí, sabías que el patriarca pensaba eso de ti aunque no dijera nada. Ese patriarca estaba rodeado de muchos misterios que te hacían dudar de él, pero no actuabas ni decías nada. Era tu deber limpiar tu nombre y tu sangre.

Cuando descubriste la verdad, que tu hermano no era un traidor sino un salvador y que Saga de Géminis era el verdadero culpable, toda tu ira quiso ir hacia el de cabellos azules. Sin embargo, descubristeis que había sido poseído contra su voluntad y que no tenía culpa de nada. ¡Todo era culpa de un maldito dios! Otra vez los dioses hacían de las suyas entre los humanos.

Odiabas a tu hermano por ser un traidor, pero ahora que sabías todo lo que en realidad había pasado, solo podías odiarte a ti mismo por dudar de alguien tan noble como tu hermano, Aioros.


	7. Shaka de Virgo

**Caballero**: Shaka de Virgo

**Título**: Divino

**Resumen**: Siempre has sido tratado diferente, como si fueran un auténtico dios por ser reencarnación de Buda. Has estado tomando la justicia por tu mano, sin pararte a pensar si aquel al que seguías era justo o injusto. No dudaste jamás ante las palabras del patriarca. Ahora, que se sabe toda la verdad, es cuando te has dado cuenta que no eras diferente ni mucho menos perfecto como tu creías.

* * *

Desde que llegaste al santuario cuando tan solo eras un niño de tres años, rechazado en la India por tener un padre inglés, todo el mundo empezó a tratarte de manera distinta a los demás. De pequeño no entendías realmente que te hacía especial, no entendías a las personas en general, y te sentabas ante una estatua enorme de Buda a preguntarle todas tus dudas. Jamás necesitaste un maestro, Buda era suficiente para ti mismo. De todos los aprendices a caballeros dorados de tu edad, fuiste el primero en obtener cosmos y armadura.

Has estado creyendo que eras alguien perfecto, un ser divino por ser reencarnación del mismísimo Buda; pero no supiste hasta ahora lo equivocado que estabas, que todo el mundo estaba. Tomaste la justicia por tu mano, sin pararte a pensar si aquel al que seguías era justo o injusto y, sobretodo, verdadero. Rechazaste al que fue tu mejor amigo por creerle traidor al no pisar, en trece años, el santuario y marcharse sin avisar. Hiciste daño a gente que tu creías maligna por ordenes del patriarca.

Jamás dudaste de una de sus palabras, todo lo que él decía era perfecto y verdadero. No te paraste a pensar que habían cosas que no cuadraban en toda la explicación y que la forma de actuar del patriarca no era la que tendría un representante de la diosa de la sabiduría. Creías tanto en que no te equivocabas, en que eras tan perfecto, que jamás te paraste a pensar que estabas en el bando equivocado.

Unos simples santos de bronce supieron lo que tú no y, para colmo, solucionaron arriesgando la vida el problema como auténticos caballeros de Athena, muy al contrario que tu o cualquiera de los demás santos dorados. Fuiste vencido por uno de ellos, el cual tú consideras algo especial, y te diste cuenta de muchas cosas que antes no; cosas que nublaron tu mente durante minutos y que tardaste en aclarar.

Ahora que se sabe toda la verdad que había detrás, te has dado cuenta que no eras tan perfecto y divino como creías en un principio y, por fin, te has dado cuenta de que en verdad no eras tan distinto a tus otros compañeros y que, como todo humano -porque sigues siendo humano- te puedes equivocar.


	8. Dokho de Libra

**Caballero**: Dokho de Libra

**Título**: Montañas

**Resumen**: Desde el momento en que acabó la guerra santa, te instalaste por órdenes de la diosa en las montañas de Rozan para vigilar el sello de Hades. No has podido moverte de allí durante dos siglos, dejando todo el santuario bajo la responsabilidad de tu amigo. No puedes dejar tu puesto, y es por eso que jamás pudiste hacer nada para evitar su muerte.

* * *

Desde el momento en que la guerra santa terminó, se te fue ordenado por la mismísima diosa que te quedaras en Rozan y vigilaras el sello de Hades hasta la próxima guerra. Debías hacer caso, no por nada eran órdenes directas de tu diosa. No podías replicar, aunque tampoco pensabas hacerlo; estabas contento con el cargo que se te había impuesto en aquel entonces, pero ahora, es algo distinto.

No cuestionas las ordenes directas, claro que no, sigues queriendo cumplir con tu función con mucha alegría, pero sientes que podrías haber hecho algo si se te permitiera moverte de aquí. Durante los dos siglos que has pasado sentado delante de una enorme cascada te ha dado tiempo a reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas, sobre tus antiguos compañeros de la orden dorada y de los nuevos.

Hechas de menos a tus antiguos compañeros y, aunque sus muertes están más que superadas, te entra una ligera soledad y nostalgia al pensar en ellos, pero te alegras cuando recuerdas que han vuelto a reencarnar y que pronto estarán listos para pelear de nuevo, aunque dentro de la orden se han cometido de nuevo muchos errores.

Piensas que quizás Aspros deseaba conseguir, aunque fuera en otra vida, el puesto de Patriarca y decidió hacerlo en esta época; quizás solo sea casualidad o el destino de los caballeros de Géminis. No estás seguro, pero deseas que en un futuro esto no vuelva a ocurrir, que el santuario se llene de oscuridad de nuevo como ahora.

No has podido moverte de aquí durante dos siglos. No has visto a tu amigo desde tanto tiempo, que su recuerdo lo tienes como lo más preciado, aunque ya sabes que no podrás verlo jamás. Sabes que quizás podrías haber evitado su muerte, tu ya sospechabas algo, pero por cumplir la orden estrictamente no te moviste. Te sientes culpable, podrías haber hecho algo, pero no lo hiciste, y ahora tu mejor amigo no está.


	9. Milo de Escorpio

**Caballero**: Milo de Escorpio

**Título**: Amigo

**Resumen**: Creyéndote el mejor de todos los caballeros y con un orgullo que nadie podía pisotear, fuiste uno de los principales asesinos mandados por el patriarca. Te sentías utilizado y encima tonto por no haberte dado cuenta, por juzgar a Mu y Dokho antes de tiempo; pero lo que más te fastidiaba era no poder haber echo nada por la muerte de tu mejor amigo.

* * *

Sinceramente, si meses atrás te dijeran que el patriarca era un impostor y que habías estado sirviendo a la persona equivocada durante trece años, habrías reído hasta no poder más. ¿Quien en su sano juicio pensaría algo así? Eso era lo que pasaba por tu cabeza. La guerra había terminado y, a meses de que empiece la batalla por la cual reencarnáis una y otra vez, muchos de los caballeros dorados habían muerto.

Pensaste que Mu era un traidor y hablaste de él todo lo mal que pudiste y de Dokho fue igual; creíste que se creían superiores a los demás, mejores que Athena y el patriarca. Creíste muchas cosas pero no tenías razón en ninguna. Camus alguna vez te lo dijo, él desconfiaba del patriarca. Te avisó que algo terrible pasaría si no se hacia nada, pero no le creíste y dejaste pasar sus palabras como si no fueran nada.

Siempre has sido y seguirás siendo el caballero con el orgullo más alto de la orden dorada, pensaste que hacías el bien y mataste, por orden de Saga, a cientos de personas que ahora sabías que eran inocentes. Personas que sabían la identidad del patriarca, querían atentar contra él o que sospechaban. Ahora lo entendías todo y, claramente, te sentías utilizado como si fueras una simple marioneta; realmente lo fuiste.

Por culpa de tu orgullo, por no abrir los ojos ante las palabras de tu mejor amigo; por no pensar que caballeros tan nobles como Mu o Dokho de verdad tenían motivos para ocultarse y por no ver más allá de ti mismo, Camus había muerto. Y lo peor de todo es que no habías podido hacer nada. Era una batalla que no podías interrumpir, era la voluntad del caballero de los hielos. Su última voluntad.

No puedes evitar creer que si te hubieras dado cuenta antes la batalla no habría tenido lugar y, por lo tanto, Camus estaría vivo; pero eso ya no es posible. Por lo tanto, prometiste delante de la tumba de Camus que vivirías por él, cuidarías a su alumno y, sobretodo, honrarías su memoria venciendo a todo enemigo que se presentara en la próxima batalla. Estabas seguro de que caballeros como Camus pasarían a la historia.


	10. Aioros de Sagitario

**Caballero: **Aioros de Sagitario

**Título: **Sacrificio

**Resumen: **No lo pensaste dos veces, al saber que ese no era el patriarca y que tu diosa estaba en peligro, no dudaste en actuar y salvar la vida de aquella pequeña. Cumpliste con tu deber como caballero, aunque no se te reconocería trece años después y, ahora, delante del muro de los lamentos, te das cuenta de cuanto te has perdido al haber muerto.

* * *

Fuiste entrenado desde pequeño con el único propósito de proteger a tu diosa ante cualquier peligro que se presentara en un futuro. Tu hermano y tu nacisteis para ello. Por eso, cuando viste que Athena estaba en peligro, no lo pensaste dos veces y la salvaste aun a riesgo de tu propia vida. Esa pequeña era el futuro de toda la humanidad y debía ser salvada sí o sí.

Jamás pensaste que Saga, tu amigo, sería capaz de hacer lo que hizo y, mucho menos, de encima acusarte de traidor. Con el bebé en brazos, pensaste en que sería de tu hermano ahora que tu habías sido acusado falsamente y que estabas a punto de morir. Te preocupaba mucho, pero tu deber iba por encima de la familia, aunque eso te molestara un poco, y debías preocuparte ahora por la diosa, aun bebé, o no habría futuro.

Te sentiste feliz al saber que aquel hombre que encontraste minutos antes de morir la iba a cuidar, la trataría como debía y, en un futuro, ella regresaría a hacer justicia. Era una pena, porque no estarías vivo para ver la caída de este falso santuario y el levantar del verdadero. Esperabas, fielmente, que Saga rectificara a tiempo su error, aunque dudabas mucho sobre eso.

Aun después de muerto, siempre que Athena te necesitaba ahí estabas transportando tu armadura para que el caballero de Pegaso la llevara y con ella salvara la vida de tu diosa. Jamás abandonaste tus propósitos y tu alma se encontró durante mucho tiempo al lado de aquella diosa que una vez salvaste a costa de tu vida.

Ahora, en el muro de los lamentos junto todos los caballeros dorados, contemplas uno por uno los rostros de todos. Han crecido, trece años no pasan en balde y, sin embargo, tu te sigues viendo como un muchacho de catorce años. Ves a Saga sonreír como antes lo hacia, dispuesto a sacrificarse, ves a aquellos mocosos que entonces tenían siete años como adultos de veinte y, sobretodo, ves a tu pequeño hermano allí, con lágrimas en los ojos y convertido en un auténtico caballero dorado. No te arrepientes de haber muerto por tu diosa, pero sientes que te has perdido muchas cosas que te hubiera gustado ver.


	11. Shura de Capricornio

**Caballero**: Shura de Capricornio

**Título**: Asesino

**Resumen**: Jamás pensaste que realmente podrías llegar a matar a tu mejor amigo, pero lo hiciste y, igual que eso, jamás pensaste que el santuario fuera un lugar tan podrido. Viviste sin remordimientos por la muerte de Aioros, pero cuando supiste la verdad, fue como si una enorme piedra te golpeara, jamás podrás perdonarte.

* * *

De pequeño, aunque solo te llevabas tres años de diferencia, querías ser tan fiel y ejemplar como Aioros; te habías propuesto ser el caballero más fiel a la diosa Athena y, por supuesto, el más fuerte. Era un objetivo que pensabas cumplir. Como si se tratase de una prueba, un día, te viste obligado a asesinar a Aioros, aquel que tenías de ejemplo, tu mejor amigo. Jamás pensaste que tendrías que hacerlo algún día.

No te arrepentiste, creíste hacer lo mejor para la diosa a la que habías jurado proteger a costa de tu vida; pero no fue así. Estuviste tan cegado por ser el caballero más fuel, que jamás viste lo que estaba delante de tus ojos, el falso patriarca. Nunca te paraste a pensar realmente que aquel sentado en el trono podría ser un caballero dorado. Estabas demasiado ocupado.

El santuario estaba podrido desde lo más profundo y tú, sin darte cuenta, fuiste uno de los asesinos favoritos de Saga. Siempre por Athena, mataste personas sin saber realmente que habían echo. Para el patriarca, Athena resultaba una muy buena excusa para manipularte y tú, como una marioneta, caíste.

Viviste sin remordimientos por la muerte de tu mejor amigo, pero cuando un simple caballero de bronce te contó la verdad – que te costó creer -, fue como si una enorme piedra gigante te golpeara en el pecho. El traidor no había sido él, si no el patriarca, aquella supuesta persona que representaba a tu diosa. Supiste entonces, que jamás fuiste el caballero más fiel a Athena, si no Aioros, quien tubo falsamente su nombre manchado.


	12. Camus de Acuario

**Caballero: **Camus de Acuario

**Título: **Hielo

**Resumen: **Conocido justamente como el caballero más frío de todo el santuario, pasaste gran parte de tu vida en los eternos hielos de Siberia. Te negabas a pisar el santuario al dudar de la autenticidad del patriarca. Muchos te acusaban de tener un corazón de hielo, pero solo uno estuvo realmente a tu lado cuando por primera vez lloraste, y ese fue Milo.

* * *

Desde pequeño fuiste una persona que analizaba las situaciones a su alrededor, estaba horas leyendo libros enteros y calculaba cualquier fórmula que se le presentara. Eras muy inteligente y la ciencia lo era todo. Tu maestro te lo decía todo el tiempo, como caballero de Acuario que ibas a ser, debías tener un corazón de hielo que nadie pudiera traspasar jamás, y así quisiste, pero no funcionó.

Pasaste gran parte de tu vida en los eternos hielos de Siberia con dos discípulos a los que ponías de excusa para no pisar el santuario, del cual, de echo, tenías ciertas dudas ante la autenticidad del patriarca. Aquellos paisajes helados eran hermosos a tus ojos y reflejaban lo que eras, un caballero de los hielos.

Muchos te acusaron de ser el caballero más frío que podría haber existido, muchos hablaron a tus espaldas insultos de ti sobre tu comportamiento tan calculador pero realmente nadie llegó a conocerte como Milo de Escorpio, quien tuvo que pasar de todo y más por ganar tu confianza, la cual añoras. Desobedeciste a tu maestro, pues ya había alguien en tu corazón.

Siempre manteniendo tu fachada helada, entrenaste a dos niños que tenían mucha capacidad como caballeros de Athena, pero ningún entrenamiento te había preparado para la muerte de uno de ellos. Supiste entonces, cuando cayó una lágrima solitaria por tus ojos, que habías vuelto a dejar entrar a alguien en tu corazón y el único que estuvo presente para calmarte y ayudarte fue Milo, quien con un gran abrazo te prestó sus hombros para llorar en silencio. Fue la primera vez que lloraste en toda tu vida, la siguiente, fue cuando encerraste a tu otro alumno, el cual después te mató a pesar de todo el aprecio que te tenía, por la diosa a la que todos jurasteis proteger.


	13. Afrodita de Piscis

**Caballero**: Afrodita de Piscis

**Título**: Rosas

**Resumen**: Siendo el caballero más solitario del santuario, y el más bello, viviste prácticamente toda tu vida rodeado de hermosas rosas venenosas. Tus rosas eran tan hermosas como tú, pero a la vez tan venenosas como lo era tu sangre, nadie podía tocarte. En tu vida, solo habían dos reglas: La ley del más fuerte, y que la victoria era la verdadera belleza, y no la tuya o la de tus rosas.

* * *

Como cualquier caballero de Piscis, has vivido toda tu vida rodeado de unas hermosas rosas que resultan ser tan venenosas como tu propia sangre. Así debía ser, tenías que ser tan venenoso como ellas o no podrías sobrevivir. Era la ley de Piscis, una ley incorregible. Siendo así, fuiste el caballero más solitario del santuario y, por ende, el más misterioso. Pero eso no te hacia el más frío, muy al contrario, solías soltar sarcasmos o comentarios positivos hacia tu persona.

Como Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, supiste de la identidad del patriarca y que Aioros no era un traidor. No dudaste en seguir a Saga, para ti era un ser poderoso, un líder, que debía ser seguido. Quizás, por compartir secreto, fue que llegaste a acercarte al caballero de Cáncer un poco más que con los demás. Ni tu mismo lo sabías con certeza.

En tu vida, solo habían dos reglas que seguías al pie de la letra: La ley del más fuerte que compartías con Máscara de la Muerte y que la verdadera belleza era la victoria y no tus rosas o tú. Eso contradecía tu comportamiento y ese ego tan grande que solías mostrar a los demás, pero es que nadie realmente había llegado a conocerte bien, ni siquiera el caballero de Cáncer. Tu comportamiento era solamente una fachada construida ante la soledad.

Al estar siempre rodeado de soledad, una soledad autoimpuesta para no herir a nadie, decidiste crear una máscara perfecta para que nadie supiera que realmente, en el fondo de tu corazón, te sentías solo. Funcionó, vaya que funcionó, pero momentos antes de tu muerte – provocada por un simple caballero de bronce – no pudiste evitar desear haber tenido al menos alguien con quien compartir tu vida, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para ello.


	14. Shion, el patriarca

**Bien, aquí traigo el último drabble de los caballeros dorados, esta vez de nuestro querido patriarca, Shion. Quise incluirlo más que nada porque me hacía ilusión escribir de él, además de que aunque no pertenece a la orden dorada del siglo XX, es el que los junta y es el patriarca. **

**Caballero: **Shion, el patriarca.

**Título: **Juntos.

**Resumen: **Junto a Dokho de Libra tú, Shion de Aries, sobreviviste a la pasada guerra santa. Como misión se te encomendó el puesto de patriarca para guiar a la nueva orden de la diosa para próximas guerras, entre ellas, la próxima guerra santa. No verías a todos tus compañeros de nuevo hasta más de doscientos años, todos juntos, entrenando de nuevo.

* * *

Como Patriarca del santuario de Athena, has tenido que ver y vivir muchas experiencias, no todas buenas. Has recolectado tanta sabiduría como tu maestro, también de más de doscientos años. Junto a Dokho de Libra tú, Shion de Aries, sobreviviste a la pasada guerra santa contra el dios del inframundo, Hades. Una guerra que mató a todos los caballeros de la diosa menos a tu amigo y tu. Casi toda la orden dorada fue aniquilada.

Como última misión, Athena te encomendó el puesto de nuevo patriarca -puesto anteriormente ocupado por el hermano de tu maestro -, y guiar a la nueva futura orden para próximas batallas contra otros dioses, entre ellos, el enemigo principal de la diosa cuya guerra es llamada '' guerra santa'': Hades. Te preparaste mentalmente para llevar a cabo la tarea tan difícil tu solo, pues Dokho había recibido otra. No os verías hasta más de doscientos años después.

Cuando el primer caballero dorado nació, supiste el resurgir de la diosa sería muy pronto. Géminis, luego Sagitario y así, una por una, cada portador de las doce constelaciones, incluyendo Aries, la tuya. Al ver el rostro de los gemelos, y el de todos, te diste cuenta de que eran tus antiguos compañeros reencarnados. Lloraste en silencio, pues volvíais a estar juntos después de dos siglos.

Entrenaste a los chicos, los guiaste lo mejor que pudiste a pesar de tu ya pesada edad. Confiabas en que los maestros asignados fueran lo suficientemente buenos para aquellos muchachos dorados. Sin embargo, la maldad estaba presente en todo momento. Tarde fue cuando te diste cuenta de la maldad de Géminis, del dios dominador.

Morir a manos de uno de tus caballeros, nada más nacer la diosa, fue desafortunado; un final que sabías no te merecías. Igualmente, para ti, lo peor fue saber que no podrías ver a tu alumno, Mu, crecer, y que jamás volverías a ver a Dokho, tu mejor amigo.

* * *

**Bien, espero que os haya gustado. No he incluido la saga de Hades en este drabble, aunque creo que en ninguno.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, pronto haré la serie de drabbles de Lost Canvas. :)**


End file.
